


El Amanecer de un Asesino

by Van_Krausser



Series: Asesinos: relatos cortos. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilles de Montmorency-Laval, baron de Rais, llamado también Gilles de Rais, y tiempo después, Barba Azul, en alusión a un cuento escrito por Charles Perrault. </p>
<p>Fue uno de los hombres más arrojados durante las batallas de liberación de Francia contra invasores ingleses, al lado de Juana de Arco.</p>
<p>Se alude su locura a la captura y muerte de ella, al decaimiento de su protector, y a la avanzada esquizofrenia que lo aquejaba. </p>
<p>Este es un pasaje ficticio situado en el tiempo de su niñez y juventud, justo en el tiempo en que el carácter se moldea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Amanecer de un Asesino

“Yo hice lo que otros hombres sueñan. Yo soy vuestra pesadilla.”   
\- Gilles de Rais

 

Esa tarde, dentro del castillo Gilles escuchaba los alaridos de su padre a través de la puerta cerrada del dormitorio matrimonial, a donde lo habían llevado varios de sus criados y algunos caballeros de la guardia que lo acompañaban, dejando en el suelo un reguero de sangre y pedazos de vísceras.

La cacería había salido mal, y ahora el hombre se encontraba agonizando en medio de espantosos dolores, el llanto de las mujeres que permanecían con el médico que lo atendía, y los gritos de éste para que varios de los criados se movilizaran. 

Silenciosamente, cobijado por todo el desconcierto y el alboroto que sucedía alrededor, el niño entró a la habitación y se ocultó en una esquina, observando con una mezcla de fascinación y horror, la grotesca visión de su padre, despanzurrado por el ataque de la bestia a la cual pretendía dar caza. 

A partir de ese día, Gilles dejó de ser sólo un niño malo, permitiendo que su mente se sumergiera en la perversión de la sangre derramada con violencia, marcando el resto de su infancia con el oscuro deseo de volver a ver algo similar, comportándose de forma cruel con todo aquel que estuviese a su servicio. 

Recién dejaba atrás los cambios de la adolescencia, cuando su deseo se vio cumplido. Antes de los dieciséis años, Gilles se había enrolado como parte del ejército del duque de Bretaña, Juan V, complaciendo su deseo criminal en los campos de batalla. 

 

Guerra de Sucesión Bretona. 

Gilles escuchaba aburrido algunos de los informes que los capitanes del ejército rezagado le hacían llegar. Sin detener el enorme bostezo que manifestaba su ánimo, hizo callar al mensajero con un gesto, y se levantó de la mesa con parsimonia, seguido por la mirada inquisidora de sus oficiales y lugartenientes. 

–Es suficiente –espetó con enfado, viendo de soslayo al soldado que le llevara los informes mientras le daba una nueva orden–. Volved con esos cobardes y decidles que el Barón de Rais les hará el trabajo sucio. 

El hombre vio con duda al joven frente a sí, más en seguida hizo una breve reverencia y salió de la tienda, dejando atrás en poco tiempo el campamento en el que se encontraban apostados los hombres de la Vanguardia, como alguien en las tropas de los rezagados les habían llamado.

Uno de los cercanos amigos de Gilles lo siguió, entre divertido y expectante, mientras se dirigían a la tienda que pertenecía al Barón.

–Gilles, ¿en verdad pensáis que podréis derrotar al Mariscal? El viejo os lleva años de ventaja.

–Estamos peleando por una buena causa, Antuán. Y si Dios nos ha permitido ser parte de los ejércitos de un hombre piadoso como el duque, ¿vos creéis que Él permitirá que seamos derrotados? 

–No, es decir… no lo sé, querido amigo. Pero espero que tengáis razón. Debo dejaros descansar entonces…

Su amigo intentó retirarse, más Gilles lo sujetó por un brazo y lo jaló hacia el interior con impaciencia. Al quedar al resguardo de los pesados cortinajes, el Barón lo sujetó con brusquedad por la cintura y buscó su boca, ansioso debido a la inminente batalla que libraría al amanecer del siguiente día, hambriento de furtivas caricias masculinas, deseoso de hacer no sólo de su campaña un logro personal y una victoria que entregaría al soberano que había confiado en él, sino el baño de sangre que desde hacía tanto tiempo había anhelado, recreando en su mente la imagen del cuerpo destrozado y agonizante de su padre.

De tal magnitud fue su excitación ante ese recuerdo sangriento, que al tener a su amigo sometido a su trato rudo y apasionado, casi llegó a lastimarlo seriamente, sin hacer mucho caso de sus reclamos de que se detuviese. 

Sin embargo, al pasar el momento álgido en su desplante amoroso, Gilles lo abrazó, tratándolo con cierta ternura.

–Antuán, lo lamento, lo lamento –dijo entre besos y caricias cuidadosas.

–Sois extraño, Gilles. La guerra y la lealtad os apasionan, y eso es admirable.

–Perdonadme. No puedo detenerme al pensar en ello.

El joven magullado le sonrió lánguidamente, acariciando una de sus mejillas con mano cansada.

–Hermoso Gilles, vos sabéis que no puedo condenaros por vuestra pasión. Os amo tanto, que me es imposible siquiera pensarlo –Gilles le sonrió también, arropándolo para dejarlo descansar. El otro continuó hablando antes de caer dormido–. Ambos estamos conscientes de que en la guerra y en el amor, todo esto sucede. No os lamentéis.

El Barón de Rais se recostó a su lado, pensando que tenía razón. 

No pudo dormir, regodeándose en la fuerte experiencia que había sido el combinar un sangriento recuerdo con el placer del sexo. 

Y el día siguiente sería el inicio de sangrientas victorias, justificando sus ansias de derramar sangre por la guerra, por el honor de un reino, y la lealtad hacia los gobernantes, creyendo que era mandato divino. 

Sus compañeros de armas llegaron no sólo a admirarlo, sino a temerlo, pues parecía poseído mientras luchaba con una rapidez y fuerza increíbles. Lo que nadie concibió de Gilles de Rais en ese momento era que se había despertado el instinto asesino que latía en él, y que años después lo llevaría a convertirse en el Mariscal de las Tinieblas.


End file.
